Elie Gostwind
by Alysses-Keehl
Summary: Aujourd'hui, je vais faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie : Faire évadé un homme d'Azkaban. Je suis Elie Gostwind et amoureuse d'un mangemort./Pause- réecriture
1. Chapter 1

Habillé de noir, et sous potion de polymorphisme - certaine personne son des génies inconnus, je vous en parlerais plus tard- je m'infiltrait dans la relève des aurores d'Azkaban. La potion fit son effet, et chacun me voyait comme un de leurs collègues.

Je parcourrais les galeries souterraines de la prison, histoire de trouver une sortie ou une cachette de secours. une fois trouvé, il me fallait savoir ou était ma cible.

*

-Putain, cours !

Merde, j'avais oublier quelque détail. Tant pis, on se retrouve juste avec une bonne dizaine d'auror à nos fesses.  
On cours, et finalement, et bien on arrive à chopper un porteloin, un que j'avais planquer dans les galerie.

*

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fais une belle connerie. Une putain de belle connerie.  
Je suis Elie Gostwind, et je suis une mangemort qui vient de faire évader la moitier d'Azkaban.

Enfin, avant d'en arriver là, laisser moi vous racontez mon histoire. Elle est assez banal, mais je m'en satisfait, c'est la mienne.  
Elle debute en sixième année dans l'école de poudlard, j'avais 16 ans. J'étais à serdaigle et j'étais naïve.  
Alors, voici mon histoire. L'histoire d'Elie Gostwing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Nouvelle fiction alors que j'ai pas avancé d'un pouce sur Apres (ça vas venir!)  
Donc je vous présente Elie et Belladonna. Je vais pas vous mentir, je sais pas où je vais avec ses deux là (pour le moment) je peux juste vous dire que je sais déjà avec qui elles seront!

* * *

-Fais attention à toi, fait froidement ma mère, Lady Cendra Gostwind-Rosier  
-Bien sûre, mère.  
-Pour cet année, j'espère que vous pourrez vous repéré un prétendant digne de notre ligué, Elizabetha, continua mon père, Lord Childeric Gostwind.

C'est dans cet ambiance austère que mes parents me laissèrent monté dans le poudlard express.  
Salut, je suis Elie -Quel idée saugrenue mes géniteur ont-ils eut de me donné un noms aussi misérable que Elizabetha- Gostwind. Je suis la descendante de la noble famille de sang pure Gostwind, qui a fait fortune dans le mobilier magique, vous savez, tout ce qui est meuble sans fond, armoire à disparaitre ou encore tabouret de déplacement ? Laissez tomber.

A quoi je ressemble ? Je suis sûre que vous vous le demandez et très sincèrement, je suis banal! J'ai des cheveux blond vénitien, des yeux marrons et une peau pâle. Voilà, point, vous savez l'essentiel.

Bref, je cherche le wagon ou doivent se trouver les gens avec qui je suis censé être amie : les sang pur de poudlard. Vous me direz, ils sont pas tous imbuvables. Loin de là, part exemple, Belladonna Gray, ma meilleure amie est une personne assez sympathiques et qui n'es pas pro sang pur. En plus, elle est très jolie et très populaire, malgré le fait qu'elle soit une serpentard. Bref, une personne plutôt génial qui a une conversion qui n'es pas constitué a 15% d'insulte contre les née-moldus ou les sang-mélés.

Et Yohan Water, un serdaigle de mon année et mon coéquipier la plupart du temps. Sang-pur aussi, sinon mes parents auraient fait un scandales de tout les diables. Yohan est quelqu'un de très gentil et cela va s'en dire, très serdaigles, toujours dans ses livres, parchemins et autre source d'information. Enfin, malheureusement -malheureusement, tout dépend du point de vue- il est très a cheval sur le pro-sang-purisme et à une attitude plus que hautaines avec la plupart des gens.

- Elie, vous voilà enfin, nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Sourire hypocritement Bellatrix.  
- Veuillez m'excusez, mes très chers parents voulaient m'entretenir une dernière fois d'un sujet avant que je puissent vous rejoindre., souris-je de la même façon qu'elle.

Je m'asseye entre Belladonna et Rodulphus Lestrange et sort un livre que j'avais réduit de la poche de ma robe. Les autres discutaient, enfin, pour la plupart, jouait à qui-a-eu-les-meilleurs-vacances. Le train démarra. Tous était assis et ils discutèrent des affaires familiales.

- Mes parents n'ont pas arrêté de m'empoissonner avec le Mariage de Lucius et Narcissa, soupira Bellatrix. Car eux, on mis une date a leurs mariages.  
- Bella-cheri, je vous es déjà dis qu'avant de mettre une date à notre mariage, je voulais que vous finissiez vos études.

Je soupirai discrètement en fessant tournée un page de mon livre -Sortilège et magie noir, pour le titre-. Délivrance, la vendeuse de sucrerie passe au moment ou certaines têtes se tournaient vers moi. Heureusement pour moi.

*****"""*****

Poudlard, enfin, je vais pouvoir rejoindre ma maison, mon lit et dormir pour être en forme pour les cours. Je courru presque pour m'installer à ma table, promettant a Belladonna un samedi entre-nous, je rejoignais Yohan et entreprit de conversé avec lui.

- Comment se sont passez vos vacances ? demandais-je.  
-Comment ce fait-il que tu me vouvoie, il me semble t'avoir dit que je haïssait cela venant d'une amie.  
-Désolé, j'étais avec _les autres_.  
- Es-tu au courant que nous sommes comme eux, et heureusement, imagines-tu un peu si nous avions été des sang-de-bou-aie!

Je suis pas spécialement violente, mais de temps en temps, un coup de genoux ou de pied ne peux pas faire de mal. Il me lance un regard méchant que j'ignorai avec royal en fixant avec autant d'intérêt qu'une belette bouffant un furet, la cérémonie de répartition dans première année, applaudissant un peu au moindre serdaigles.  
Yohan me bouda un peu, jusqu'au moment du dessert, où on se mit a parle de l'emploie du temps que notre professeur se mit a nous distribuer.

- Tu devrais contente, Elie, nous commençons demain avec potion, suivis de métamorphose et de divination.  
- Les trois matière que je préfère. T'ai-je déjà fait part de mon adoration pour la métamorphose?  
- Oui, ainsi que de ton désire de devenir un jour Animagus, bien que je trouve cet idées plus que saugrenue.  
- Un peu de curiosité, Yohan, être animagus doit être plutôt pratique pour un Aurore ! Il peux ainsi enquêté en toute discrétion!  
- Ah oui, j'avais aussi oublier ça.

Je le regarda, vexée.

- Excuse moi, mais pensé a tes excentricité pendant les vacances n'est pas ma priorité, damoiselle, mais j'avoue que ton arguments peux être pris en considération. C'est aussi pourquoi j'ai entrepris de faire quelque recherche dans la grande bibliothèques de la famille Water.

Je vous ai dis que Yohan était serdaigle. Mais, en faite, c'est toute sa famille, qui depuis la création de poudlard, vient dans la maison des bleus. Je vous laisse donc imaginé leurs bibliothèque qui doit être pharamineuse.

-En parlant famille, la tienne vas-t-elle enfin ce mettre _officiellement_ en activité pour tu-sais-qui ?  
-Je ne sais pas, c'est à mes parents de voir. Pour ma part, je préfère rester neutre. Totalement, _neutre_.  
- Il faudra bien que tu choissis.  
- Je sais.

*****""""""*****

_Il serait faux de ne pas dire que c'est ce soir là que tout a débuté.  
Je... A l'époque, je ne me rendais pas compte de la porté de ce choix, maintenant, c'est ce choix qui fait mes actes._

* * *

Bon, c'est pas super, super génial comme début, mais il faut bien une entré en matière.

Elie : Tu peux me dire comment tu vas me pourrir la vie ?  
Bel' : J'aimerais vraiment savoir aussi.  
Qui vous dit que?..  
Elie et Bel' : Auteur. De. Fanfiction. Sur. Les. Mangemorts.  
Bon, ok, Elie tu ne vas pas avoir la vie rose, et Belladonna, tu sera... Mouahahaha

*Dance du rewiew*


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai vue que j'avais été lue ! Youpi !  
Je remercie ceux qu'y m'ont lue, car même si ils ne font que lire, c'est juste motivant

Copa Cabana : Merci d'avoir commenté ! Pour te rassuré, je compte exploité plein de chose dans ma fiction ! Certaine avec Elie, d'autre avec Yohan ou encore avec Belladonna.

Au faite, ça a sûrement aucun rapport, mais j'adore ton pseudo, il porte le noms d'un de mes savons préférés !

* * *

-Bonjours mes chers élèves, je suis presque ravies de touts vous retrouver, Slugonth coula un regard vers les Maraudeurs, et j'espère que cet années seras moins explosive que la precedente, continua-t-il en fixant James, Sirius et Peter.

Ah, les discours de début d'année, rien de plus ennuyant. Sincèrement. D'ailleurs, plutôt que d'écouté ce que disait le prof, je pris un infini plaisir à me plonger dans mon manuel de potion. Pour rien cacher, je suis assez moyenne en potion, du moins, a coté de Snape, Evans ou Yohan. Mais je tiens bon, j'aime cet matière, et un jour, elle me le rendra !

Je laissa flotter mon regard vers mon partenaire, Remus Lupin. Notre professeur ayant eu la grande idée de nous séparé, Yohan et moi-même, je me retrouve avec Remus tandis que Yohan est avec Peter. Je le plains.

-Euh... Elizabetha, il faut qu'on commence la potion, me prévint Lupin.

-Oh, oui, page 12, c'est ça, une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour nous échauffer, souris-je en retroussant mes manches. Il faut commencé par le jus...mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

-Il est marqué sur le livre d'y coupé en lamelle pour en avoir le jus !? J'ai mal lue ?

-Non, non, mais sache que c'est plus rapide d'en obtenir le jus en l'écrasant, c'est Yohan qui m'as donné la technique, souris-je.

-Oh, ok, je fais comme ca, alors, fit Lupin septique.

Je le regarde faire, étonnamment, une pensé étrange traverse ma tête : il a de jolie main.

-Ca marche ton astuce ! Confirma-t-il.

-Comment crois-tu qu'il est de bonne note, c'est un potionniste de génie, souris-je encore.

-Je pensais qu'il avait de bonne note car c'était un serdaigle, fit Lupin.

-Dis donc, monsieur Lupin, ne seriez-vous pas plein de préjugé et d'apprioris sur les maisons ? Sachez qu'un Serdaigle n'est pas forcement une personne qui travaille beaucoup.

-Oh, vraiment ? Et vous, mademoiselle, n'es n'avez vous point ? Son sourire se fit un peu plus provocateur.

-Pas vraiment, a vrai dire. Je pense qu'une personne a plus de trait de caractère ou qualité que deux comme ''courage et loyauté'' ou ''persévérance et érudition''.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Mais avoue que ce système facilité l'entente entre étudiants et ainsi aidé à s'intègrer dans un groupe.

-En effet, mais si tu regarde bien, nous sommes dans un système qui pousse à la compétition, ce qui a mon humble avis est stupide. La compétition n'est jamais honnête et les joueurs pro entube les autres, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

La discussion continua ainsi pendant les heures de potions, en chuchotis et sourire. N'étant pas la première année ou je forme un duo avec Lupin, les professeurs ayant l'étrange tendance à nous mettre ensemble -à croire qu'ils veulent nous amouraché l'un de l'autre- nous avons a force développé une sorte d'amitié assez fragile. La principale cause de cette amitié étant que nous nous mettons à débattre et rire de tout.

Je me dis que c'est avec un pointe de regret que je vois approcher la fin du cours, ainsi que la réalisation de notre potion. Enfin, j'ai métamorphose et j'aime la métamorphose, alors pourquoi se plaindre.

-Yohan, fis-je quand celui-ci fut à ma hauteur, avec qui nous partageons la prochaine heure ?

-Nous sommes convier à aller en métamorphose avec tous ceux qui ont gardé ce cours.

-Fort bien, souris-je.

-Avec un peu de chance, nous verons peut-être Miss Gray

-Non, elle n'as pas gardé la métamorphose, Part contre, il me semble que nous verrons Messieur Avery, Snape et Lestranges.

-Parfait.


End file.
